


Even The Losers Need Loving Sometimes

by shane_madej_is_full_of_shit



Series: Zombie Boy and Trashmouth [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Will Byers Deserves Love, Will Byers Is Not Okay, and this is no exception, cause i love sm, i just really like writing sad shit, look yall, this is a year after pennybitch, will helped them kill it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shane_madej_is_full_of_shit/pseuds/shane_madej_is_full_of_shit
Summary: “Rich is a queer too.”“Oh.”“And I’m like ninety-nine percent sure the boy he won’t shut the fuck up about is you.”“Oh.”“But I didn’t tell you that.”“Right, yeah. You didn’t say anything.”//Where Eddie wants to be a good friend, but Will won't let him off that easy.//I'm just writing some Ryers shorts and stuff til I can actually finish writing the whole story for this where Will moves to Derry and helps kill an alien clown creature. :)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Will Byers & Eddie Kaspbrak, Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Series: Zombie Boy and Trashmouth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Even The Losers Need Loving Sometimes

It’s like he can still hear it. The sound of _I Wanna Dance with Somebody_ dulled by the wall between him and at least fifty, maybe a hundred, drunk kids failing around and throwing themselves at each other. He was leaning over the sink while the taste of bad, not even drinkable, alcohol stung at the back of his throat.

“Will, come on. What are you doing, man?” His eyes look his own weak, frail body up and down. “Why are you even here? For you or for Rich?” The first he’d spoken about Richie since the party had started. Is that why he was here getting felt up everytime he walked out of the bathroom and drinking shitty beers? Why didn’t he just stay with Jane, binge-watching shitty teen movies? All he really wanted to do at that moment was sit down with Jane, maybe Stan and Beverly, definitely Mike, Dustin, and Lucas and watch Breakfast Club or Sixteen Candles. He even missed Max and Steve at this exact moment. Steve would know exactly how to get him out of this mess.

Will leaned back against the wall behind him. He slid down the dusty rose colored wall until he could put his head on his knees.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!_

Will didn’t quite know why he was crying. Maybe he’d had too much to drink. Maybe it was him trying to figure out why he was even at Greta’s stupid house party anyway. But he did know that it all revolves around Richie.

Richie drug him to this stupid party, well asked him to go knowing damn well that Will can’t say no to him. Richie gave Will his first drink of the night, which both boys agreed was complete shit. Richie got really fucking drunk and asked Will to marry him, Will just laughed it off. And now Will can’t find Richie anywhere and he just wants to go home. 

The door silently opened and Will could hear the lock click as someone slid down the door. “You really gotta lock the door if you plan on having a mental breakdown at a high school party that we aren’t supposed to be at.”

Will looked up and let his legs drop, “I know, but I wasn’t thinking straight, Eddie.” Eddie and Will hadn’t been as close as Will was with some of the other losers. Will instead opted to spend more time with Richie, Beverly, and Stan. 

Eddie made a tsk noise as he looked Will up and down. “At least you made it two years into school before the inevitable crisis. Why’d you come tonight if you were gonna stay holed up in the bathroom all night?” Will could notice that Eddie was not nearly as drunk as someone should be and came to the conclusion that he was probably someone’s dd. 

“Rich asked me to.” Will mumbled as the slightest tint of color flushed his cheeks. He had fully let all the tension out of his body, losing the ability to hold up anymore. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and brought his left knee up to his cheek, leaning on it. “If Rich asked you to jump off a cliff, would you?” Will looked at Eddie and nodded slowly. Eddie would’ve thought he was joking if it weren’t for the fresh tears pooling at his eyes. “Will, why are you crying?” Will hadn’t heard that tone of voice since he last saw Steve. The tone of someone who was concerned for him menally instead of all the upside-down bullshit.

“I, uh, I really don’t know…” Will sighed while running his fingers through his hair. Eddie didn’t really know what to do. He had never had to comfort someone before, he was always the one being comforted.

“Richie has that effect on people.” He finally decided to say, just letting whatever he thinks spill out of his mouth, “He really does. Richie is one of those people that is so easy to get along with. It’s like you know he’s an asshole, but he’s your asshole kind of thing. And he’s always there too. Like if you need to talk or if someone’s giving you shit. Last year, he broke Patrick Hockstetter’s nose when he grabbed Stan and called him a flamer. You ‘member that?” Will nodded and suppressed a laugh, which was easy after remembering the fate of Patrick later that year. “And, and you can literally tell him anything. This is gonna sound insane, but Rich is the best at keeping secrets out of all of us. And look at this, he snuck seven eighth graders into a high school party.”

“Eddie, do you love him?” Will spoke after both boys shared a laugh. He looked at his feet and in a moment of probably alcohol induced confidence finished with, “Cause I do.” A short smile still ghosted Will’s lips until he looked up and saw Eddie’s wide eyes. “I-is that a bad thing?”

“You’re a queer?” Eddie spoke without thinking again and mentally cursed at himself, “I didn’t mean it like that, but, uh, I’m not supposed to say anything. Wow, Rich is gonna kill me.” Eddie composed himself before looking directly into Will’s eyes, maybe he had more to drink than Will thought. “Rich is a queer too.”

“Oh.”

“And I’m like ninety-nine percent sure the boy he won’t shut the fuck up about is you.”

“Oh.”

“But I didn’t tell you that.”

“Right, yeah. You didn’t say anything.” 

Eddie stands, a little wobbly albeit, but he gets up. He opens the door to walk out, feeling as if he’s accomplished whatever he was needed for in the cramped bathroom. “Oh yeah, and Rich is in the study with Bill and Stan.” And like that, he’s gone.  
Will takes a minute to process the whole conversation. He realized that Eddie never answered his question. There was a small chance that the boy Richie was always talking about was Eddie. And if the boy is Will, would he hurt Eddie by taking Richie?

The way Eddie talked about Richie. The way he described all of the qualities that made Will melt when he was around him. The look he got in his eyes when he was proud or happy for Rich. The flush of red on Eddie’s face when Richie made a joke about him. Will decided in that moment that Eddie was in love with Richie Tozier.

And Will Byers was not good enough for Richie Tozier, but Edward Kaspbrak sure was.


End file.
